Katsuki Bakugo
Katsuki Bakugo, also known as Kacchan by his childhood friend, Izuku Midoriya and by his hero name, Ground Zero. He is a student training to become a Pro Hero at U.A. High School. Appearance: Katsuki is a young man of average height, with a rather narrow but muscular build and lightly tanned skin. He has short ash blond hair which spikes upwards at all angles away from his head, but sits low over his forehead, coming down to his eyebrows, and his eyes are sharp and thin, bright red in color. At school, he wears the standard U.A. uniform, save for the customary red tie, and underneath his blazer, he wears a white button-up shirt with the first couple of buttons casually undone. Despite wearing a belt along with the uniform's dark turquoise pants, they're not pulled up all the way, giving them a very baggy appearance. His hero costume is composed of a tight black sleeveless tank top, an orange “X” across the middle, the two upper prongs the v-neck collar of his shirt. There are two dots along the left line of his collar, indicating the support company that designed his costume. His costume also has a metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with rectangular ends, three holes in each of them. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps, and his belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side. Personality: Katsuki is a very crude, violent, arrogant, and aggressive person. Having an attitude reminiscent of a teenage delinquent, Katsuki tends to come off as very anti-heroic, if not downright villainous. This problematic behavior goes all the way back to his early childhood days when he was known to bully a young, Quirkless Izuku Midoriya. However, after being accepted into U.A. High School and experiencing several personal defeats, one of them even coming from Izuku, Katsuki has gradually changed into a less antagonistic person, albeit still retaining a lot of his unpleasant traits. Likely, he always tends to show off and abuse people. Brutal and bloodthirsty, Katsuki smiles eerily when finding himself in the middle of a battle. His personality reflects his fighting style: mercilessly assaulting the opponent and having no regard for nearby objects, merely destroying them with his power. Despite this, he's quite talented in fighting, using his Quirk in various ways besides attacking. He's also very intelligent, being capable of strategic planning and holding some of the highest grades in his class, to the point that some even consider him a natural genius. Despite being a Hero in training, Katsuki is very anti-social. He cares very little for the feelings of others and prefers to spend time alone rather than interact with his classmates. Abilities and Powers: * Overall Abilities: Katsuki has shown to be one of the strongest students on Class 1-A. He is two compete with the other strongest students in Class 1-A. * Enhanced Strength: Katsuki possesses an above average physical strength, as he was able to fight on par with Izuku even when the latter is using his Quirk. He is able to use his Grenade Bracers without any recoil due to his strength, whereas Izuku nearly dislocated his arm just from using one. * Keen Intellect: Despite looking like he'd just be a punk with no brains, Katsuki has proven to be very smart and strategic, as he was able to figure out Fumikage's weakness in a short period of time. Quirk - Explosions: * Katsuki's Quirk allows him to secrete nitroglycerine-like sweat from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. The more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his explosions become. * Katsuki usually uses small, powerful explosions from his hands to not only blast his opponents but to propel himself and navigate through the air as well. * The blasts are powerful enough to send Katsuki flying at his opponents without much time for them to react,and he can use them swiftly enough to evade incoming attacks, even in the air. * Katsuki suffers somewhat from the impact of his explosions due to recoil but the overall effect is minimal given his physical prowess. He is able to set off constant explosions around him without feeling any negative repercussions even after many powerful blasts. However, overuse can result in Katsuki hurting his arms from the recoil of powerful explosions. Fighting Techniques: * Blast Rush Turbo: Katsuki throws his hands back and uses explosions to propel himself. He uses this both on the ground to increase his speed and through the air to achieve a pseudo form of flight. * Stun Grenade: Katsuki starts by creating a sphere of light between his hands that explodes into a large scale flash. Similar to the effect of an actual stun grenade, the flash of light blinds anyone close by. * Howitzer Impact: Katsuki takes to the air and uses explosions to propel himself in a circular motion to create a tornado. This tornado builds up oxygen to fuel the incoming explosion. After colliding with the ground, Katsuki releases the powerful aforementioned explosion. Present Mic compared the effectiveness of the technique to that of an actual missile. * AP Shot: Katsuki's special move. Katsuki stretches out one of his hands and uses his other hand to form a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand. Katsuki then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. ** AP Shot: Auto-Cannon: A rapid-fire version of his AP Shot Technique. The explosion power is reduced in order to avoid dealing severe damage to human targets. * Explode-A-Pult: While in mid-air, Katsuki grabs an opponent with one of his arms, then propels himself in a spinning motion by firing explosions with his free arm. Once he's gained enough momentum, Katsuki forcefully throws his opponent with the aid of another explosion. 'Equipment': * Grenadier Bracers: An adjustment added to Katsuki's hero costume that stores his nitroglycerine-like sweat. Once filled he can pull the grenade pin in order to release a large blast. 'History:' Katsuki Bakugo grew up in the same neighbourhood as Izuku Midoriya since they were young children. Izuku and Katsuki's other childhood friends gave him the nickname "Kacchan". Izuku and the other boys always looked up to Katsuki because of his energy, confidence, and natural born talent. Because of this praise, Katsuki developed a rather arrogant and self-inflated view of himself and would often pick on Izuku and gave him the nickname "Deku". Despite this, Izuku continued to follow him around. Katsuki always admired All Might when he was young because the number one hero would always win against the odds. While watching a video of him at the electronics store, Katsuki tells his friends that All Might is the greatest hero because of his ability to achieve victory. Sometime later, Katsuki defeated a few fourth graders who bumped into him. With Izuku looking on, Katsuki says that the most amazing hero always wins no matter what. Once Katsuki developed his Quirk, his aggressive tendencies transformed into heinous bullying. He was constantly praised for his powerful Quirk and developed a twisted superiority complex as a young child. Believing himself to be better than everyone else, Katsuki looked down on Izuku especially because he lacked a Quirk all together. Despite this, Izuku still considered the two of them to be friends at the time, but things escalated when Izuku tried to help Katsuki after he fell off a small bridge into a stream. Izuku offered a helping hand, but Katsuki's pride caused him to take this an insult. He believed that Izuku made him appear as if he needed aid from someone who is beneath him. This would strain the relationship between the two for years to come. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:Class 1-A Category:U.A. High School Category:Aldera Junior High